1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joint assembly for connecting a cover plate flush with a body of a very high speed vehicle in its coupling portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since a conventional joint assembly used in a coupling portion of a very high speed vehicle has many projecting portions, many turbulence flows, eddies and the like are produced in the vicinity of the joint assembly when the vehicle travels at very high speed, which increases drag to slow down the vehicle in traveling.